


Ficlet Friday Ask: Hartwin Planning a Wedding

by LegoLock



Series: Friday Ficlets [13]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Rescue Missions, Secret Relationship, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The moment Lee unwin realizes his mentor is in love with his son. Can't decide between helping Michelle violently kill Harry or plan the wedding (and stop Michelle from killing Harry). Oblivious Eggsy thinks his parents have lost their minds."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Friday Ask: Hartwin Planning a Wedding

“Galahad, how long have we been mates?” 

Harry ducked behind some crates as bullets ripped into the wall where his head had been only seconds before. 

“Not really the best time, Lancelot…” Harry said, glancing across to where Lee crouched behind another similar row of crates. Lee with a bruised face and torn t-shirt.

Lee peeked over the cover, firing off several rounds down the long hall, taking down several faceless attackers as he did, before he ducked once more for the barrage of bullets. 

“It’s just…you’d tell me if you were…I dunno, let’s say,  _in love_ , right?”  Lee was staring hard.

Harry swallowed hard, “Lee…”

“Harry.”

Bullets ripped into the crates, then stopped long enough for both agents to stand and bolt. 

_“How long, Harry!?”_

“I’d rather answer that  _after_ I’ve finished rescuing you, if you don’t mind!”

_**“Since you brought Eggsy by the shop to get him a suit for his graduation.”** _

Merlin’s voice chimed all too helpfully into their ears. 

“Not helping, Merlin!”

_“Christ!”_

“I was going to tell you!”

“No you weren’t, you absolute wanker!”

_**“Left, gents.”** _

Lee and Harry sprinted down a hall to the left, both firing at the two unprepared attackers they startled. 

“Look, Lee, I–” Harry was suddenly slammed to the side as he rounded a corner, Lee had him by the tie and his pistol under Harry’s chin. Merlin was saying something about not having time to dillydally, but Harry wisely stayed still and stared at his friend. 

Lee pursed his lips, “You gonna marry him?”

“What?”

“Are you gonna marry my Eggsy?”

Harry blinked, then nodded minutely, “Of course.” He paused, “I mean…if you’ll give me your blessing–”

Lee pulled Harry from the wall, into a tight embrace, “Of course!”

“Of course?”

“Yes!” 

_**“Uh, gents, not that this isn’t touching, but–”** _

“We know, not the time…”

 _ **“No.”**_ Merlin paused, _ **“What will Michelle say?”**_

Both Lee and Harry shared a brief look, then bolted as gunfire ricocheted around them.

* * *

After explaining away why Lee had a battered face and some broken ribs to Michelle, he and Harry settled in the sitting room for tea. Harry barely took a sip before Lee shoved his smartphone in his face.

“Rome’s all the rage right now.”

“Uh…” Harry squinted at the too close screen between his face and his teacup. “For?”

“Weddings.”

Harry nodded slowly, as if to say ‘I see’ while he carefully nudged the phone back enough to see what Lee was showing him. 

“And Eggsy likes Rome?” Harry questioned with a pointed look. “Ah, no, I seem to recall that was you…”

“All right, fine.” Lee huffed, “Paris.”

“Hm. Perhaps. How is Eggsy’s French?”

“I should imagine you’d know better–”

“Dad!” Eggsy’s greeting interrupted them as Eggsy arrived home. The young man all but jogged into the sitting room, his gym bag over his shoulder, still clad in tights. 

Harry’s breath caught in his throat. Unable to help but stare at Eggsy’s very defined legs and the light musk of sweat that drifted towards him from the doorway. Eggsy almost missed a step at seeing him there with his father. 

“H-Harry.” Eggsy tried not to smile too obviously.

“How was gymnastics?” Lee chimed, eyeing his son seriously. “What did your coach say?”

“Oh,I…it was great! I was great.” He paused, ”She thinks I could have a shot at the Olympic team.”

“Olympic team!” Lee all but jumped from the sofa, wincing as he aggravated his injuries.

Michelle gasped from the kitchen, coming to join Eggsy in the doorway. “Oh, Eggsy, really!?” She hugged him tightly, “That’s wonderful!”

“Indeed, congratulations.” Harry fidgeted, he wanted to give the lad a kiss, but he’d have to wait…

“Oh, and that’s not the only congratulations in order…” Lee gave Harry a glance, one that said he was throwing him under the bus. “…I’ve just heard you have a bit of a love interest…”

Eggsy turned bright red, Michelle stepped back, still smiling. “Oh! Eggsy, who is it, darling? That delightful Roxy? Or–” Eggsy’s eyes darted towards Harry.

So did Michelle’s.

Harry could feel the confusion turn to heat. He swallowed hard, not meeting her gaze and trying to sip his tea. 

“Lee…remind me  _never_  to rescue you again…” He muttered behind the cup.

“Dues to be paid, mate…” Lee smiled, watching Michelle dart for Harry, to his credit, the man moved with lightening sped. Bolting from Michelle, who was shouting something about Harry being a wanker. 

Eggsy tried to intervene, but Lee stopped him. “Dad! She’ll kill him…”

“Only if she catches him…”

There was a crash from the kitchen. “I’m sorry, Michelle, I’ll replace that–” Another crash! “I won’t replace them if you  _throw them at me!”_

Eggsy started to go to Harry’s aid, but was stopped by his father shoving a screen in his face with a crisp white suit on the screen. “So, I’m thinking Rome would match this suit much better…”


End file.
